epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Frank Underwood vs Lord Macbeth. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3
It's back, bitches. After like three months, this series has returned. This battle was originally supposed to come out in like October but lol. I've finally moved into my new house so now I am much more free to write battles and stuff. mention the fucking tourney and i'll castrate you myself. The United States of America recently had a presidential election, so to me, a battle featuring a crooked President seems like a fitting thing to have for this series as its final premiere of the season. With the release of this battle, there will be only five battles left, and I am very excited for the finale. Hopefully it comes out before next December. The President in question is fictional protagonist of the Netflix series House of Cards, Frank Underwood, a manipulative and sociopathic Congressman that quickly climbed the political ladder into the Oval Office. His opponent is Lord Macbeth, a Shakespearean former right hand man to the King of Scotland who was prophesized to take the throne for himself and would eventually become a tyrannical leader. Joined by them are their wives, Claire Underwood and Lady Macbeth, who partner with their corrupt husbands in their desire for power. Writing for the Macbeth party is my good pal, Gravy Boat. Yes, this is the Grav / TK battle you've been waiting for. Enjoy the battle. Cast EpicLLOYD as Frank Underwood Hannah Hart as Claire Underwood Nice Peter as Lord Macbeth Lauren Flans as Lady Macbeth Dante Cimadamore, Mike Betette, and Zach Sherwin as Macbeth's Soldiers (speaking cameo) Nice Peter as Meechum (speaking cameo) Beat Macbeth starts at 0:21* Introduction Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Lord Macbeth:' Make way for the Thane! Fancy pansy; riding up harder than your britches! I’m slaying commando with Banquo, your marriage bed bears hold to three witches! When I see a bitch I take her like my riches, splayed on my throne room floor! While every day this shameful gay gets blue-balled by his democratic court! This harsh monarch’s spitting hard, this butterfly is blown AWAY! But be careful gettin’ blown in your House of Cards! It ain’t impeachy, NAY! You Stage Left Wing scandals, ain’t a game, but let The Scottish PLAY! I’m about to break a leg, like you just said my bloody name! 'Frank Underwood:' A Shakespearean tragic! How classic! Meechum, return him to the bookshelves. (Yes, sir.) See, I’m a busy man, and I thought only Conservatives repeated themselves. I don’t wish to break legs, no, I’m more interested in breaking bread, But wouldn’t it make sense if this “great warrior” happened to be trained to death? (Knock knock) I’m Duncan on you worse than your means of usurping If you were as good as they say you are, you wouldn’t need to hurt me: Feeling full of guilt in a kilt; it’s best not to corner a fox when they see an enemy I don’t O U anything, so refer to my namesake when you want to F with me. (Knock knock) 'Lady Macbeth:' MACBEEEETH! Don’t be a coward, spit sweet before my mood sours! This man needs shots to get up, while dearest you’ve slid into real power! Talking to people who don’t exist? Pollyhop to it, your brain’s in danger I’ll let your wife take my jacket; she’s familiar with coat hangers Your rhymes were less hot than your pathetic sex scenes; Because a wrinkled gray pube humping dudes isn’t any wench’s dream! While I dream of being Queen! Take the fall! I want it ALL! No pussy! Darling get me some rings, then get back in it and brawl! 'Lord Macbeth:' Alright woman, I understand! I have this battle under my command, damn! Like a dram, the gams, and the Scot’s land, while the Frank’s dropping Du-rants! Under your Presidency, both the economy and your waistline have inflated! What does your wife and FEMA have in common? They’ve both been violated! 'Claire Underwood:' I’ll put it simply, Your Highness, your wife’s confided in a borderline-psycho Meanwhile, my husband’s fighting over border lines, plus dealing with ICO. Because the Underwoods don’t stand under you; we’ve been on the uprise. Press the button and we will plunder you, understood? I can make the sun rise. Cold as ice First Lady; we don’t bother washing the blood off our hands. A Caesarean chopped off your man’s head, so on aborted missions, I take a stand! Mac battles like a girl, while Frank handles the world with our liberal policies Sticking to Malcolm’s word and naming his earls… was that part of the witches’ prophecies? 'Frank Underwood:' Personally, I’d wish to keep your legion of “all hail”s to the tall tales Did you think I'd forgotten you? Macbeth’s having a ball, but he’s going to fall and fail. Despite their tyrannical schemes to try and scare us, we’re standing superior. This is America by Underwood. We don’t cower. We make the terror. Who won?! Who's next?! Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? The Underwoods The Macbeths Hints: Decoded Kung F-U: Frank Underwood’s initials are F U. House of Cards: take a fucking guess Donald Trump won the presidency: somewhat relevant to another President appearing in HaV. Hints for next battle HaV_Hint97.png HaV_Hint99.jpg HaV_Hint101.jpg HaV_Hint102.jpg HaV_Hint103.gif Hints for next off-season battle HaV_Hint98.png HaV_Hint100.jpg Category:Blog posts